Fondues
by Minerva Solo
Summary: It's Ken and Aya's six month anniversary, and Yohji is determined to help his friends celebrate. Unfortunately, their celebration is a cause for Yohji's commiseration. RKY Revised


Fondues 

_A/N: This fic was inspired by "The Nation's (England's) Favourite Sexy Foods", which are (from ten to one): ice cream, caviar and champagne, chocolate and strawberries, chocolate mousse, oysters, prawns, smoked salmon, asparagus, chocolate, strawberries and cream. I take that as proof that us English are very repressed sexually, I think. Chocolate is sexy, oysters are sexy, strawberries and cream are picnics in the park and tennis tournaments and pick your own. Not sexy! And the prawns just baffle me. Prawns? _

_Anyway, I started this fic months ago, and I was trawling through my 'unfinished' folder and spotted it. I really need to delete most of the stuff in that folder. I resurrected it because I haven't written this 'pairing' before and it was already three quarters done. Pity I waited so long though: I've completely forgotten what Ken's original anniversary gift was going to be. Probably chocolate, come to think of it. _

_Excuse the random exercise in the pluperfect in the middle. Originally I actually had flashback brackets around it, but I thought I'd tried be a little more professional. And Fondue is a bit of a daft title since it's hardly the main part of the fic, but it's there and I can't think of a more relevant one._

_Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss, nor am I making any money from this._

_Warnings: fluff, Y/K/R (not what I set out to write…*bemused frown*), yaoi_

"Wined, dined, sixty-nined," Yohji smirked. Ken nodded, bemused.

"Sixty nine?" Omi asked, confused.

Ken flushed scarlet and Yohji burst out laughing. "Go look it up on the web, kid."

They were standing around the counter in the flower shop on what was turning out to be a particularly slow day. It was sunny but crisp, winter creeping up on them stealthily. It was the first day Omi had thought it wasn't worth risking the outside displays, so the shelves and floor were somewhat crowded. Aya had left to watch his sister, but he'd be back before the afternoon rush.

Omi shook his head at the older boys' antics and went back to his flower arranging. Ken lowered his voice and leaned in confidentially to Yohji, regretting asking for his advice in the first place.

"This is _Aya_ we're talking about, Yohji, not some floozy you picked up in the shop."

"I _know_, "Yohji said a little impatiently. "It still applies. Alcohol to loosen inhibitions, food to provide the energy – expensive, naturally – and then a little 'slap and tickle'. Just because it's a guy doesn't change it. He'll still appreciate the sentiment."

"I can't afford a expensive restaurant!" Ken wailed. Omi glanced over curiously and Ken stared at his feet. "I spent pretty much everything I have on his anniversary present."

"I can't believe you've been together six months and haven't fucked yet," Yohji said rather too loudly. Omi gave up all pretence of watering the plants and began to edge closer. "Make the meal yourself. That's the sort of thing he'll _value_. It's the thought that counts."

"Have you seen what I've got in my cupboard?" Ken asked flatly. "I'm not you. No oysters, no champagne, no expensive caviar crap."

Yohji sighed. "I go to so much effort getting you two together, convincing you to build up trust in each other, suggesting restaurants, choosing clothes… And you don't even have the decency to shag." Ken stared at him, incredulously. "I suppose I'll have to do this for you as well. Come on," He grabbed Ken's arm and started to lead him out of the store. "Omi," he called back over his shoulder, "watch the shop. When Aya gets back distract him, okay?" He didn't give the boy a chance to reply.

Omi stared at the limp hose. Wonderful. He had to keep Aya so occupied he wouldn't go upstairs to drag Ken and Yohji back to work, where they ought to be. How was he going to do that??

* * *

"Ken?" Yohji studied the cupboards.

"Yes?" Ken was hunting for candles.

"You have several cupboards, yes?"

Ken frowned at him. "As you can see…"

"Several cupboards implies several different areas for storing several different things, yes? So you don't get them mixed up, yes?"

"I guess so…"

"So why do all _your_ cupboards contain one thing?"

"They don't!" Ken walked over and reached around Yohji. "Look: cereal, condiments, cakes, milk…"

"It strikes me all of these items have something in common," Yohji said acidly, trying desperately to ignore how closely Ken was pressing behind him. He imagined he could feel Ken's individual pectorals and six-pack pressed against his own lean back, imagined he could almost count them. Heat was radiating from the frustrated younger man. "Ken, they're all chocolate."

"So?" Ken glanced at Yohji, confusion written briefly in his eyes before his cheek brushed against Yohji's and he caught an enticing whiff of Yohji's musky cologne and he realised just how close they were pressed together. The confusion turned to embarrassment as he stepped back sharply. "What's wrong with chocolate?" he snapped defensively as he tried to compose himself.

"You can't make an entire meal out of chocolate!" Yohji wailed. "Not even with…" he stared unbelievingly at the bottle, "…'chocolate balsamic vinegar'. What on earth?!"

"It tastes great," Ken objected. "Anyway, isn't chocolate an aphrodisiac?"

"So are oysters, and asparagus, and all sorts of things."

"You can't have chocolate and asparagus," Ken said scornfully. There was a pause while both men considered first this combination, then Yohji's previous example with chocolate. Both turned somewhat green.

"Okay, we don't have long to fix this," Yohji snapped back to business. "Let's skip the main course altogether. Chocolate makes a great dessert, but Aya doesn't strike me as someone with a particularly sweet tooth, so we'll have to find something to sharpen it up a bit."

"Oh, he has a very sweet tooth," Ken said vaguely as he bent down to dig through another cupboard full of cooking miscellany. Yohji was treated to a very nice view of Ken's rear and had to sit down sharply to recover his composure. An image presented itself to his mind's eye: the cool red head, naked, licking chocolate syrup off of Ken's bare chest while the cocoa-haired soccer played writhed beneath him. The coldest man on the planet liked chocolate? Oh, the possibilities.

"-what they're for," Ken finished, expectantly starting at Yohji.

"Huh?" Yohji stared at the pots, skewers and tiny gas burner in Ken's hands. "Fondue! Ken, you genius!" he snatched the dusty fondue set form Ken's hands and placed it on the table, stared at it for a second and moved it to the bed instead. He immediately began rooting through Ken's cupboards, grabbing anything that would melt.

Ken stared from the fondue set to Yohji and ba- no, not back again. Yohji was stretching to reach the cocoa powder from the top shelf and his tight top had ridden up, his jeans down, exposing a length of bare, toned back and the top of his buttocks.

Ken felt sick. Tonight was his six month anniversary with Aya. Tonight was going to be _'the night_'. Tonight was not the night he started lusting after a different teammate. Especially not 'the straight one'. But that wasn't the reason he wouldn't lust, oh no, he wouldn't lust because he loved Aya very dearly and no matter how sexy Yohji was Ken was going to remain absolutely true and banish these fondue fantasies right this very minute… right… this… minute… A brush? The set came with a brush? You could paint people with chocolate?

Yohji turned around to catch Ken staring at him, a very obvious bulge ruining the line of Ken's pants. There was a moment of awkwardness as sexual tension crackled between them. Yohji could feel and equally large bulge forming in his own trousers.

"I love him," Ken said in a strangled voice. "I really love him."

"I know," Yohji forced the disappointment away. "That's why we're here, doing this, right?"

"Doing… this?" Ken stepped forwards and grabbed Yohji, pulling him into a passionate kissed that meant Yohji dropped the cocoa powder to create a dark brown crater on the linoleum floor. Ken's tongue brushed Yohji's lips, trying to gain entry, but Yohji kept his mouth firmly closed. Oh, he wanted to let Ken in, let him explore and deepen the kiss, but there were lines. Yohji was well aware he'd crossed most of them already, but guilt burned inside him. Ken tasted of chocolate and sweat and beer and of… of Aya.

~~~

Aya had been staring at a white rose, turning it around and around slowly between finger and thumb. He'd run his hand up the stem, regardless of thorns, and stroked its silky petals, leaving red streaks and stains from his torn fingers. The white petals had absorbed the red until they throbbed with it, a pure white rose turned to a passionate scarlet. In one angrily fluid motion he had wrenched the head off of the rose and threw it to one side, letting the petals spray across the floor. Yohji had frowned at him.

"Can't think what to get Ken for your anniversary?" Yohji had guessed.

"I have already made that decision," Aya spoke stiffly.

"You sound like you might be regretting it," Yohji had told him quietly. He'd walked over to stand next to the ethereal redhead. If there was one thing Yohji knew about it was regret. Telling Asuka to go on, trusting Neu, talking Ken and Aya into that first tentative date…

"Of course not," Aya had snapped defensively. He'd clutched the rose stem to his chest, letting the fierce pain bleed away some of his anxiety.

"If he was a girl, I'd suggest jewellery. Earrings are nice, bracelets are a bit casual, but a necklace is always good. If you know how you can make putting it on extremely sensuous." As though demonstrating Yohji had moved close behind Aya and run his fingers gently along his collarbone and under his hair. Aya was stiff and radiated discomfort, but Yohji had lifted his hair carefully and caressed his neck with long fingers. Just being this close to the man who first made him doubt his sexuality was killing Yohji. Aya's flesh was hot and smooth. Without thinking Yohji had leant forwards, bending over Aya's neck like a vampire, opening his mouth slightly and pursing his lips…

"Sex," Aya had said suddenly.

Yohji had frozen, lips less than a centimetre from Aya's silky skin. 

"That's… that's my anniversary gift. Me."

With a sigh somewhere between relief and regret Yohji had drawn back and stepped away from the younger man. He'd deftly plucked the mangled stem from Aya's fingers and tossed it to one side.

"White rose, blood, red rose… Very symbolic," he told Aya, who had flushed.

"I wasn't thinking that," Aya had snapped. The way his white skin shone red made Yohji think of the scattered petals.

"You are a virgin though," Yohji told him. He'd picked up a handful of petals and held them over Aya's head, letting them slip through his fingers one by one. "I think you're making the right decision, if it helps."

Aya had stared at him through the curtain of falling petals. "I don't," he had admitted abruptly. 

"Go on," Yohji had prompted. "Whatever it is, trust me, I've dealt with it."

Aya had not looked particularly impressed at this assurance, but then, Yohji mused, he never looked particularly impressed with anything, unless it was Ken.

"I love him, but he loves me."

Yohji had frowned. "Um…"

"He loves me, but I love someone else. This won't be for him alone. That's not right" Aya had finished firmly, glowering at Yohji, as though he'd just confessed secrets of national importance.

"You want this to be special," Yohji had translated. "You think sex should be pure and an expression of deepest love. You think that just because you love someone else it invalidates it. Such an idealist. Does this other person love you?"

"I don't know. Do they?" Aya had asked Yohji, meaning clear.

Yohji's stomach flipped. Before Ken had admitted his love for the redhead, before Yohji had made the selfless decision and decided his friends' happiness meant more than his own, before he'd even come close to possibly admitted to himself that there was a smidgeon of a chance that he might like boys just occasionally… before all that, Yohji had dreamed about this.

The kiss had made Yohji's head hurt. Aya's lips had the chaste nervousness of someone still not used to this and that decisiveness of someone who knows there's no going back, and those alone were more alluring than Yohji could bear. It took all of his strength of will to keep his own mouth shut and he wrenched away from the younger man before his body could overcome his last shreds of common sense. He turned away sharply and found that he was breathing far more heavily than a mere kiss would warrant. He rested his hands on a counter and his head against a large terracotta pot.

When Yohji had turned back Aya was nowhere to be seen. After a few moments search Yohji had spotted him on the other side of the shop arranging a small bouquet, back firmly turned to Yohji. The older man had desperately wanted to explain his actions, to correct Aya's assumption, but he knew that it was for the best this way. After all, Ken was his best friend.

~~~

Yohji broke away with a strangled cry. Ken was staring at him, heart hammering. He touched his lips with roughened fingers, eyes wide with shock. For one wild moment Yohji thought Ken had tasted Aya on his own lips and that he knew. Guilt hit Yohji in sodden waves, making him sink into the cocoa powder that liberally decorated the floor.

"Why tonight?" Ken voiced both their thoughts. "Shit, Yohji, why now?"

Yohji stared at the floor. "I don't know," he said very quietly. "I'm sorry."

"You? What do you have to be sorry for? You're not the one who's just cheated on their boyfriend!" Ken grabbed Yohji and pulled him upright. "You're not the one who just jumped his best friend! You're not the one who just molested his straight friend!"

Yohji detached himself from Ken's frantic grasp. "Three things," Yohji said more calmly than he felt, "One: one kiss doesn't count as cheating, especially since he'll never know anyway. If you'd planned it, if you'd schemed behind Aya's back, then yes, you'd have just cheated on your boyfriend. But otherwise, it was just a mistake. Okay?" Ken nodded mutely, not believing a word of Yohji's reasoning any more than Yohji did. "Two: You didn't jump me. Or rather, I' been about to jump you anyway, so it was mutual. Which leads me to three: I'm not straight."

There was silence.

"You never mentioned that before," Ken said a little sulkily. Yohji hadn't even confided in him? Perhaps he wasn't a good enough friend.

Yohji looked awkward. "Well, it kinda never had any impact," he lied. "I've never actually dated a guy. It's just occasional lust, really. Like then. Lust." Something flickered in Ken's eyes: disbelief. Yohji felt the weight of his lies, but he knew that Ken trusted him implicitly. Ken didn't have the faintest idea that Yohji spent his nights trying not to fantasies about Ken's other half.  So… disbelief? "Ken?"

"Lust?" Ken said with a hint of incredulity. "Just then? Who were you thinking of?"

Yohji frowned. "You, of course. You standing there. Hot, muscular, horny… Dammit, Yohji!" he scolded himself. Ken gave an amused snort, finally diffusing the tension that was as thick in the air as the cocoa was on the floor.

"I'm not that attractive," Ken mumbled bashfully as he picked up a dustpan and brush. Yohji almost didn't hear the self-effacing comment and he didn't believe it when he did.

"You _are_ that attractive," he told Ken sharply. "And more so. If you spent as much time in front of mirrors as I do you'd know it!" He traced his fingers teasingly around the waistband of Ken's trousers and began to slide them up the shirt. Ken squirmed, not liking where this was going, until Yohji began to tickle him. With a whoop Ken stumbled and began to struggle. Between breathless laughs he protested and tried to fight Yohji off, but to no avail. He found himself lying in clouds of cocoa powder; skin suddenly a rich, chocolaty brown, Yohji straddling his hips.

There wasn't any hesitation this time. Yohji bent in for the kiss and Ken bent up to meet him, a hundred sit ups a day finally paying off as he managed to hold the uncomfortable stomach crunching posture for several seconds. As Ken relaxed back onto the floor Yohji followed, not breaking the kiss. Ken opened his mouth and let Yohji in, exploring and tasting every inch of Ken's mouth.

There was a knock on the door. The two men broke apart with a guilty start, Yohji scuttling backwards off of Ken. Ken stared at the door as it opened slowly, aware that no matter how far apart he and Yohji were his own bruised lips would tell everything. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the pain and anger on his lover's face.

"Yohji-kun? There's a girl downstairs saying you promised to take her out tonight," a small voice spluttered quickly. Ken's eyes snapped open and he stared at a furiously blushing Omi. Even the naïve teen couldn't fail to work out what had been going on.

"Tell her I'll be down in about ten minutes," Yohji instructed, "I have to clean up first."

"Okay, Yohji-kun."

And Omi was gone.

"He's going to tell Aya," Ken murmured, stunned.

"No, Ken, he's not. He's not because he knows you love Aya and he knows Aya loves you and you two _have_ to be together," Yohji said breathlessly. "I have to shower. I'll find a chocolate fondue recipe for you, okay? It can't be that hard to make. Just melt the chocolate and add other stuff to taste. I ought to be back before evening is too far-gone, so I'll drop some fruit in, okay? Strawberries and raspberries and cherries…" Yohji stumbled out of Ken's apartment leaving a trail of chocolaty footprints. Ken couldn't bring himself to move.

* * *

Yohji date had been unfulfilling. He'd said maybe three words to the girl, whose name he hadn't bothered to remember, before calling it a night and apologising distantly. He was cursing himself for promising to bring something to dunk in the fondue over to Ken's. It would mean imposing on Ken and Aya _during_ their anniversary. And what were they planning for this six-month landmark? Oh yeah, hot, heavy, passionate sex. What did Yohji want with either or both of them? The same. So interrupting them wasn't exactly going to be a picnic for the hormone charged, horny young man.

He stared at the only fruit basket he'd been able to pick up at this time of night. Everything he'd mentioned earlier and a few other berries. All red. Yohji liked his lips and stayed his hand. Juicy red berries bursting with scarlet juice. He was tempted to join Ken and Aya in whatever activity they were participating in, be it mad hot passionate sex or fondue frolics. Damn symbolic berries.

Knocking on that door took more courage than almost any mission had required of him. Killing Neu was in a category of its own, in those terms. That hadn't been courage. 

Yohji clung to that thought. Neu. Asuka. Girl. Pain. Anything to keep him from thinking about his two friends. The door swung open and he found himself looking into a pair of tired blue eyes.

"Oh. Thank you," Ken said dully.

"Um... hello?" Yohji frowned.  

Ken blinked and focused on him. "Thanks for the fruit, but there's not much point. Aya and I just broke up." He paused. "I don't suppose you've got any alcohol?" he asked hopefully.

Guilt made Yohji giddy. "What happened?" he swallowed.

Ken shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and what happened earlier, and then Aya admitted he was in love with someone else, and it made sense to end it." He turned pleading eyes to Yohji. "It made sense!" he insisted frantically. "We had reasons and it clearly had to end and now it hurts like hell and I can't stop thinking about him!" Ken opened the door a little further and looked meaningfully at Yohji.

Yohji thrust the basket of fruit into Ken's hands and fled.

* * *

Aya was in his room. Yohji actually spat at the red head before he could help himself, hissing like the cat he was codenamed for. Aya didn't react. Yohji fought back the irrational anger, but he knew that as he made his way to the bed where Aya lay he wasn't so much walking as stomping.

"What are you doing here?" Yohji demanded. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Just as he was about to repeat his question in softer tones Aya spoke.

"I'm not here to proposition you," the red head said calmly.

Yohji looked at him frankly. "There's no way you're as calm inside as you appear out."

Aya blinked, but otherwise his face remained impassive. "You really know _people_, don't you?" he said, voice breaking slightly, just enough to surprise Yohji with the realisation that for once he was right.

"I didn't see through it," Yohji said bluntly. "I know what happened tonight, and know how much Ken meant to you. So either you're faking that exterior or you're a sociopath who's been stringing my best friend along."

"I couldn't go through with it," Aya told him. "Everything was awkward. I waited too long. He found someone else."

Yohji sat heavily on the bed. There was no doubt with Aya. No 'I think', all 'I know'. Had he even tried? "Aya, I know you're hurting. I know you need someone to be there for you. I'm not that person."

"None of us have ever really gone out of the way to be there for each other," Aya pointed out. "We're assassins. I'm not here because I want a cuddle and soothing platitudes. I thought we should talk."

"I think we shouldn't," Yohji snapped. He let his head drop into his hands. "Go away. Now. Please."

Aya sat up. Even though Yohji wasn't looking at him he could imagine the look of determination on Aya's face. The young man had come to talk, and even if Yohji didn't want to listen he was going to talk. 

"You know how I feel," Aya said, voice steady and emotionless. "I know I was foolish to even mention it to you. I... I think I angered you." A little of the self-assurance bled away. "I know I should have kept it to myself. We can't afford this kind of rift-"

Yohji raised his head. 'I think'? Oh god, Aya…

"Shut up!" Yohji spun around and grabbed the startled youth's shoulders. "The rift is with Ken! I'm glad you told me!" He was panting heavily and the look in his eyes was wild. Aya didn't even flinch. 

"Shit, no I'm not," Yohji pulled away. "Because my best friend is sitting in his room right now falling apart and I had more than a little to do with that." He sighed and reached out to Aya again, holding his chin and moving Aya's head around, looking at the young man from all angles, eventually pulling him close to look at him firmly, hand sliding around his head to stroke the glossy red hair as he spoke. "I want to do something right now that would destroy my friendship with Ken. That's why I'm not glad you told me. Before I thought you weren't interested, and that was one thing, but now I know you are and especially now you've ended it with him I'm on the verge of doing something I will regret tomorrow."

Aya leant in for a kiss, and it was only the shrill beeping of an alarm that gave Yohji the strength to pull away. Aya jerked back as well and Yohji was chilled to see the speed with which he went from Aya to Abyssinian. The eyes narrowed and the lips pressed tightly together, muscles tensed and body dropped into a defensive hunch.

"It's the fire alarm," Yohji told him. In all the time Aya had been living with them it hadn't gone off. Yohji sniffed. There was an odd smell.

"You're not smoking in bed aga-" Omi stared at the pair on the bed.

Yohji sighed. He was getting tired of this. "Don't leap to conclusions, kid," he said bluntly. "What's going on?"

"I guess there's a fire," Omi stammered.

The three of them began to make their way onto the fire escape. As they began to make their way to ground level Yohji paused. "Smell that?"

"Smells like burning sugar, or something," Omi frowned.

"But no one's cooking."

There was a blur and Aya was gone.

Something in Yohji's mind clicked and Omi was left standing outside alone, shivering.

Yohji reached Ken's door... Yohji reached Ken's doorway. The door was several metres inside the room, the hinges all splinters and a large footprint firmly in the middle. Ken was blinking muzzily at Aya, who was enveloped in a cloud of steam and smoke.

"I thought you were supposed to use a wet tea towel," Yohji coughed. "Have you turned off the gas?"

"The what?" lilac eyes squinted through the haze.

Ken grabbed an oven glove and pulled the small gas burner out from under the pan of burnt and blackened chocolate and switched it off. He just stood there for a moment, staring at it. He was breathing heavily and blinking rapidly. When one hand moved up to swipe his eyes Yohji couldn't stand it any longer. 

"This is all my fault!" he blurted out. "I kissed you, and then you!" he gestured to Aya and Ken respectively. "And I'm supposed to be the straight one!!"

Ken gave him a speculative look. "Fallen a bit short there, haven't you?" he grinned predatorily. And then, "Both of us?"

Yohji took a nervous step back. "Well, yeah," he managed. "I mean, it's different, for both of you."

"Different how?" Aya asked, the same look touching his eyes. Yohji took another step back.

"Well," he stammered, "um. Aya. You're, uh, exquisite." Damn it, he was Kudoh Yohji, Private Eye and ladykiller. And plain ol' killer, come to that. Either way, he shouldn't be the one backing into a corner. He was supposed to be smooth and suave and send these, these, these _boys_ to their knees, begging for just one touch.

Ken's self confidence faltered at the sudden hardening of Yohji's jaw. He glance over at Aya, who looked as calm as usual.

"He is," Ken agreed.

Yohji suddenly started walking, no, slinking across the room. "You're," Yohji sauntered slowly up to Ken, "'fit'. Athletic and sweet and as reassuringly normal as that chocolate you obsess over." He ran a thumb across Ken's lips and turned to Aya. Ken stumbled back into a chair. "You're," he ran his hand through Aya's hair, "striking and exotic and as hard and beautiful as that damn sword of yours."

Yohji stepped back. Leave them wanting more, that was his motto. Don't satisfy them until you're good and ready and the frustration is driving them mad. He turned away and started out the gaping doorway.

"I can't sleep here tonight," Ken said suddenly. "There'll be an awful draft and the room stinks of burnt chocolate anyway." Yohji stopped midstep.

"Unsubtle," Aya muttered quietly.

"You can sleep with Aya," Yohji said calmly, his heart in his throat.

"There's a, um, a… he can't sleep in my room," Aya said bluntly. "We're both going to join you instead."

"_I'm_ unsubtle?" Ken chuckled under his breath.

Yohji was still hovering in the doorway. "I don't get a say in this?"

"What would you say?" Ken asked reasonably.

Yohji grimaced. "'Yes'," he admitted. "But, you know, I'm supposed to be the experienced one around here. Stop throwing me off balance!"

"No throwing," Aya nodded solemnly. "I'll remember that. Is tackling alright?"

Ken burst out laughing. He grabbed Aya by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Aya was smiling slightly, in contrast with Ken's wide grin. 

"I love your sense of humour," Ken told him. He squeezed Aya's waist tightly. "I love you." And there was an edge to the phrase, almost unnoticeable, but Ken was tense and his voice was just a little pleading.

"I love you," Aya repeated. 

Yohji bit back a sigh and turned away. What kind of idiot was he, butting in on this? They were a happy couple. They were in love. With each other. Ken was nuzzling and nipping Aya's neck, eliciting some very unusual gasps from the normally silent assassin. 

So maybe he did have feelings for both of them. An honest admiration and a grudging respect for Aya, and a completely understandable physical attraction. An easy camaderie and solid base on which to set any relationship with Ken, the security of having being friends and neighbours for so long. And Ken was attractive too. Yohji had never forgotten that, but it had taken the rather more overt beauty of Aya to bring him round to the idea that the line between attractive and attracted was thinner than he had liked to think.

He felt a tug on his shirt and suddenly found himself pulled into a three way embrace. Ken was grinning manically and was completely unrestrained in his affection. Aya, virgin though he was, didn't exactly hold back either. His confidence, Yohji decided as he was frogmarched back to his room, came from having done the worst possible things a person could do, and know that there was nowhere left to fall, but everywhere to fly. 

Yohji was laid back on his bed and as Aya undid Yohji's shirt Ken worked on his trousers. Yohji debated whether to struggle, but couldn't really summon the enthusiasm. Ken's nimble hands, quick and sure from years of goalkeeping and killing, made him very keen to stay.

"Are you sure about this?" Ken spoke to Aya over Yohji's body.

"Yes." Aya said simply.

"It's a big step," Ken warned. "Not just, well, you know, but in a three way relationship? Well, I've never tried it before, and I don't know anyone who has."

"I'll be happier with both of you," Aya told him. "I love you, Ken, and I love Yohji. I'm not going to choose. Choosing makes me miserable."

Ken laughed and leant forwards for a kiss. They shared another look that made Yohji wanted to sigh. He hadn't realised how desperately he wanted in on that. It was going to be hard work, and the part of him that, as a child, had always insisted his mother couldn't have enough love for both him and his brother tried again to worry Yohji. Aya had already been honest with him about his feelings, but Ken hadn't admitted to anything more than a physical attraction.

Of course, Yohji hadn't exactly confessed undying love to either of them. He didn't intend to any time soon, for that matter. Not words to take lightly, and right now he had other, more pressing, matters on his mind.

"I feel neglected!" Yohji whined.

"You?" Ken broke away from his long time boyfriend. "_We've_ both still got our clothes on. Don't try and claim we're ignoring you."

Yohji pouted. "I'm used to being the centre of attention in these situations," he pointed out winsomely. 

"Ah, of course, you have 'experience'," Aya smiled. He pulled his shirt over his head and let Ken yank his belt out of his trousers. Ken similarly undressed and the two of them lay down with Yohji, Aya in the middle. 

Omi put a pillow over his ears and tried to sleep. No such luck, alas. Noisy bastards.


End file.
